


It's alright

by manubibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Shimizu Kiyoko, F/F, Femslash February, Hitoka is basically so canonically in love with Shimizu like try and deny that???, Italiano | Italian, One-Sided Attraction, Shoujo-ai, bc even though they don't end up together in this fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: Oggi è un giorno speciale. Tutti lo sanno, e tutti vibrano di eccitazione mentre il sole tiepido di Febbraio saluta i ragazzi che entrano a scuola con sguardi complici e volti che già cercano di non mostrare nervosismo o fibrillazione, fallendo in partenza.Soprattutto Yachi, che si è presentata a scuola quasi prima di chiunque altro, e che ora siede al suo banco dietro il suo astuccio a fiori torcendosi le mani mentre picchietta il piede a terra con un lieve, ritmico tap tap.Come se fosse appena stata punta, un gridolino le esce strozzato dalla gola appena le parole "San" e "Valentino" escono dalla bocca di una compagna di classe, tanto che chi è già arrivato si volta a guardarla arrossire per l'imbarazzo, e poi coprirsi la testa col cappuccio della felpa con tanto di orecchiette, mentre mugola disperata.





	

Oggi è un giorno speciale. Tutti lo sanno, e tutti vibrano di eccitazione mentre il sole tiepido di Febbraio saluta i ragazzi che entrano a **scuola** con sguardi complici e volti che già cercano di non mostrare nervosismo o fibrillazione, fallendo in partenza.   
Soprattutto Yachi, che si è presentata a scuola quasi prima di chiunque altro, e che ora siede al suo banco dietro il suo astuccio a fiori torcendosi le mani mentre picchietta il piede a terra con un lieve, ritmico tap tap.   
Come se fosse appena stata punta, un gridolino le esce strozzato dalla gola appena le parole "San" e "Valentino" escono dalla bocca di una compagna di classe, tanto che chi è già arrivato si volta a guardarla arrossire per l'imbarazzo, e poi coprirsi la testa col cappuccio della felpa con tanto di orecchiette, mentre mugola disperata.   
Perché ha una scatola di cioccolatini, nello zaino. Ieri ha passato tutto il pomeriggio facendone mille e poi altri mille, con un bisogno a dir poco perfezionista di farli perfetti, con un ripieno perfetto, della forma perfetta come quelli dei negozi. O almeno, quelli dei negozi somigliano a qualcosa. Ma i cioccolatini di Yachi somigliano solo vagamente a qualcosa, men che meno a cuori e stelle, ma non si è data per vinta e non ha comprato dei cioccolatini in un negozio, complice una mamma un po' troppo eccitata dal fatto che la figlia stesse passando per la sua prima cotta.  
"Non preoccuparti, Yachi, sono sicura che gli piaceranno lo stesso," le ha detto ieri, pescando dalla teglia e mettendosene in bocca uno. Se non altro, ha pensato, sono buoni da mangiare anche se sembrano dei rospi.   
"Hitoka-chan, hai portato anche tu qualcosa per San Valentino?" Una delle sue compagne chiede, sedendosi davanti a lei. "Per chi è?"  
  
Bel problema. Yachi lo sa che a San Valentino le ragazze dovrebbero fare cioccolatini e poi portarli a un ragazzo, ma mentre guarda le sue unghie tutte mangiucchiate aggrotta le sopracciglia, con la stessa determinazione che aveva ieri. Che peraltro dimostra quanto abbia uno spirito notevole, dato che la persona che le piace non solo è una ragazza e la sua senpai, ma anche una ragazza che ha rifiutato con categorica decisione tutte le proposte dei ragazzi di uscire assieme, quindi magari ha degli standard incredibilmente alti. Quante possibilità statistiche può avere un'altra ragazza, per di più un anno più giovane? E poi, la senpai è così popolare che probabilmente saranno i maschi a portarle cioccolatini fatti in casa (e un po' se lo aspetta soprattutto da Tanaka e Nishinoya, fosse anche solo per provare quella goduria inesplicabile che mostrano quando vengono rifiutati da _lei_ ). Mentre Yachi, a conti fatti, non è altro che una piccola kouhai in venerazione con tanta volontà e un discreto senso del gioco, e quindi logicamente la senpai sarà già piena di scatole di cioccolatini e forse avrà già accettato di uscire con qualcuno... al pensiero, il povero cuore di Yachi subisce una bordata che la fa squittire di nuovo per la tensione.   
"Ah... n-no, cioè, sì, però... però ho paura che mi darà buca..." Risponde, dopo un paio di secondi, per poi coprirsi il viso tutto rosso e piegarsi premendolo sul tavolo. Un paio di colpetti sulla testa accompagnano delle dolci parole di rassicurazione, e poi pian piano la giornata scolastica comincia.   
  
Come volevasi dimostrare, al suono della campanella del pranzo, Yachi trova Kiyoko sommersa di svariati bigliettini e anche un paio di scatole di cioccolatini, ma non sembrerebbe particolarmente turbata o eccitata. Siede al suo banco, curvata su un registro con schemi di gioco e appunti, ed alza gli occhi solo quando l'ombra esitante di Yachi scurisce il foglio.   
"Ciao, Hitoka-san," Kiyoko dice gentilmente, alzando lo sguardo, con un sorriso che le ammorbidisce gli occhi.   
Yachi rimane a fissarla per qualche secondo, rapita come succede spesso dai suoi occhi scuri, dai **capelli** lunghi che sembrano così lisci e morbidi, dal neo sul mento e i tratti delicati, quasi eterei.   
"Ah- c-ciao... cioè, buongiorno, senpai... cioè..." Yachi comincia, incespicando sul discorsetto che si era preparata mentalmente ma che ora si sgretola bloccato dal cuore che le è salito in gola, che ostruisce le parole da dire.   
Kiyoko non le toglie gli occhi di dosso e aspetta, paziente, prima di prendere le **mani** di Yachi fra le proprie, senza dire niente.   
La più giovane ammutolisce, arrossendo platealmente di fronte al resto della classe - dove ormai tutti si sono voltati a guardare.   
Kiyoko ha capito, ovviamente. Lo sa da un pezzo, e sorride lievemente di fronte alla timidezza della sua kouhai.   
"Andiamo a pranzare," dice, più come fosse un suggerimento che un ordine, e Yachi si ritrova ad annuire furiosamente prima di seguire Kiyoko fuori dalla classe, attraverso i corridoi con la mente in uno stato alterato simile a quello di un sogno, per poi arrivare sul tetto all'aperto, dove pochi ragazzi e ragazze si scambiano i cioccolatini e si immergono in un mondo dove Kiyoko e Yachi non esistono. Quindi è come se fossero sole.   
Kiyoko spende qualche secondo ad osservare il **cielo** limpido prima di voltarsi verso Yachi e infilare una mano in tasca mentre Yachi le infila la scatola (che teneva nascosta sotto la camicia) sotto il naso. Le ci vuole qualche battito di ciglia, prima di comprendere la situazione, però poi sorride, e ridacchia mentre un rossore le appare sulle guance a sua volta - invece la faccia di Yachi sembra un pomodoro, a questo punto.   
"Ti ho fatto dei cioccolatini perché mi piaci, Shimizu-senpai! Mi piaci-piaci, cioè non sono cioccolatini da amiche ma cioccolatini da... da 'mi piaci'! Lo so che sicuramente non provi lo stesso per me, ma te li ho fatti lo stesso perché mi piaci e sei così bella e gentile con me e hai dato una possibilità al Cittadino B e sono tanto contenta di averti incontrata, Shimizu-senpai! Quindi per favore accetta i miei cioccolatini, anche se non sono il tuo tipo!" Yachi quasi strilla, tutta tesa e con gli occhi chiusi, le ciocche bionde che le coprono gli occhi mentre il cuore prende a batterle più veloce di quello di un topolino e nelle sue orecchie c'è un rumore sordo, ovattato, come se fossero tappate dall'ovatta.   
"-spiace," sente dire dopo una manciata di secondi così lunghi che le pare di essere invecchiata di dieci anni, assorbendo una quantità di saggezza incomparabile ma non abbastanza da farle guardare la sua performance come fosse meno imbarazzante.   
"Eh?!" Sbotta, incurante degli sguardi che si sta già attirando addosso.   
"Ho detto... che non posso ricambiare, mi dispiace," Kiyoko ripete, con le guance un po' più rosee di prima e lo sguardo basso.   
Il cuore di Yachi cade in un pozzo buio e senza fondo, dalle parti dello stomaco.   
"Ah... no, n-non ti preoccupare! Lo sapevo che non ti piaccio, quindi non preoccuparti!" Risponde, con la voce debole mentre cerca di suonare, se non allegra, perlomeno non troppo turbata. Anche se in fondo se l'era ripetuto tutta la mattina, che sicuramente Shimizu-senpai l'avrebbe rifiutata.   
"Non è che non mi piaci," quella risponde, scuotendo la testa con forza e sferzando l'aria coi suoi capelli neri e lunghi e bellissimi. "È che... non riesco a provare quel tipo di cose," spiega, per poi guardare altrove con gli occhi che un po' si spengono. "E non sei solo tu. Non riesco a provare quello che provano gli altri, nei confronti di nessuno. Ci ho provato, ma non ne sono capace."   
Yachi la guarda per qualche secondo, con un sacco di confusione che le riempie gli occhi.  
"Cioè?" Chiede, piegando la testa di lato. "Non... ti piace nessuno?"  
Shimizu fissa il pavimento del tetto per qualche secondo, prima di annuire.   
"Sei la prima a cui lo dico, perché so che gli altri non mi crederebbero, o mi direbbero che non ho ancora trovato la _persona giusta_ , e basta," Kiyoko dice piano, debolmente, con le guance che vanno improvvisamente a fuoco. "Però sono abbastanza sicura che non possa proprio sentirmi come te. Mi dispiace," ripete.   
Yachi, per un momento, si dimentica di respirare. Certo, il cuore le fa male, le si stringe in una morsa e quasi le parrebbe di sentire qualcosa di simile ad un crampo, ma il viso di Kiyoko glielo spacca più del fatto di non essere ricambiata.   
"Sono sicura che non è colpa tua," dice, dopo un po' di silenzio che stava diventando fin troppo scomodo.   
"Potrei accettare tutti e uscire con tutti, ma non mi piace prendere in giro la gente," Kiyoko rincara, a mo' di giustificazione.   
"No, non devi farlo," Yachi dice piano, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e appena sente la voce della sua senpai che trema appena, cerca la sua mano stringendola fra le proprie. "Shimizu-senpai, non... sì, okay, mi fa male il cuore, ma non voglio neanche vederti così!" Aggiunge, portando la mano di Kiyoko sopra il proprio cuore mentre la più grande le rivolge uno sguardo a metà fra il terrorizzato e lo speranzoso. "Mi spieghi, però? Non... non ho mai sentito dire che fosse possibile che non ti piaccia nessuno."  
Kiyoko sbatte le palpebre, e finalmente guarda Yachi negli occhi.   
"Sono... è che sono curiosa!" Yachi aggiunge subito, lasciando andare la sua mano per alzare le proprie e sventolarle davanti al petto. "Giuro che non sono arrabbiata! Non è colpa tua! Cioè, insomma, se le cose stanno così allora non ci si può fare niente! Però... non ci si sente soli?" Chiede poi, tirando Shimizu verso un angolino dove potranno parlare tranquillamente.   
"Ogni tanto," Kiyoko risponde, suonando vaga. "Ma... ho amici, ho la mia famiglia, ci sono un sacco di persone a cui voglio bene, quindi a me va bene così. È solo che mi dispiace quando succedono cose come questa," aggiunge, portando la propria mano al petto. "È come se stessi tradendo le persone."  
Yachi piega la testa di nuovo, con un cipiglio confuso.   
"Io non mi sento tradita," dice, e poi scuote le spalle. "Insomma, è vero che sono un po' delusa, ma non posso dire che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso, se avessi dovuto essere realistica..."  
"Yachi-san, se potessi provare quelle cose, tu saresti la prima persona alla quale darei cioccolatini!" Kiyoko esclama, e quando Yachi la guarda, trova soltanto una espressione esterrefatta a occupare il suo viso, sostituita subito dopo da tanto imbarazzo. "Insomma... i ragazzi non mi interessano per niente. Ho accettato i cioccolatini perché non volevo far fare loro una brutta figura..."   
Yachi ci pensa su per un po', quel giorno, fino a infilarsi a letto con la mente che ancora si avviluppa bene attorno a quel concetto mentre digerisce la propria delusione, aiutata da qualche attenta lettura su Internet.   
  
"Si chiama aromanticismo," spiega a Kiyoko il giorno dopo, all'ora di pranzo, quando tutta l'eccitazione per San Valentino pare essere svanita nel nulla. "Ho letto un po' in giro, ed è una cosa che esiste, e secondo me non c'è niente di sbagliato. È solo che tu sei fatta così, e io sono fatta in un altro modo, ma mica sono arrabbiata con te! Cioè, non credo di capire come ci si senta, però ti credo."   
Kiyoko sbatte le palpebre ancora, per qualche secondo, e in fondo agli occhi scuri Yachi vede un bagliore forte di emozione (perché _allora è una cosa che esiste, che non è strana, perché se esiste allora non è la sola, e Hitoka le crede, e adesso vuole sapere tutto_ ) che poi si trasforma in un sorriso di quelli che vengono facili e naturali.   
Tenta di rispondere con qualcosa, ma dopo qualche secondo sembra ripensarci. Invece riprende a mangiare dalla sua scatola bentō, ma le sue spalle si rilassano e fra un boccone e l'altro appare un sorriso che sembra proprio non andare più via.   
Hitoka sorride a sua volta. Shimizu-senpai è così bella. Ma adesso è anche più bella di prima. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly for a challenge that required the language to be Italian (and I really don't feel like translating it because I'm a lazy ass), but mostly because every Valentine's Day feels like shit to me, so I cheered myself up with some goddamn self-validation.   
> I feel it's important to point out that most of the time I ship them romantically like a whole lot (they're my main ship in the anime), it's just today I felt like talking about aromanticism because it's something I headcanon for Shimizu (even though I simultaneously ship her romantically with Hitoka) and because, again, it would feel better for me personally. That's all it is. I'm not saying Kiyoko can't be a lesbian or bi or anything else, this is just what I needed to write, so please don't berate me for it. If you don't like the idea you can just close the tab and leave me alone, thank you.


End file.
